My longing for you
by judy nails
Summary: Duke has been acting weird around the general, hawk finds out why and calls the young soldire for a "meeting". He makes it worth his and conrad's time.


Hawk sat at his desk, listening to his favorite music. On the flat screen T.V, a picture of a girl appeared. "Dragon rider, where have you gone?" he mumbled to himself. A knock came from his door; He quickly jerked his head in that direction. "Permission to come in, sir?" Duke called out. "Permission Granted." The general said turning off the music. Duke Stood in front of the desk, looking at the T.V screen. "You know the person on the screen, duke?" Hawk asked, standing up." No, sir."Hawk had a smirk on his face, like he knew what was going on in Duke s mind. "Codename: Dragon breath, one of the best Joes in history, I was on the same team as her." He stepped closer to Duke. "During a mission in Tokyo, she went missing after a night I spent with her." Clayton was now standing behind Conrad. The young soldier closed his eyes; he felt the general s breath near his ear. Duke stepped forward, ignoring the twitch between his legs. Clayton smiled and sat back down at his desk. "Sir, what was it truly what you wanted to talk to me about?" Duke asked, worried that the General might figure him out. He had felt uneasy around Hawk, something about the general made his erection grow." I wanted to talk to you about a new mission ..but that can wait."Hawk stood up and walked outside, and waited for Duke to come out. Snake eyes had been watching from around the corner but continued walking away to find rip cord

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke and Hawk finally made contact, the two men kissing each other when they found an abandoned room. Hawk had made sure that the camera was disabled and locked the door. Duke was stripping away by the time the general had turned around. Clayton pinned Conrad to the bed and smiled. Hawk trailed kisses down Duke s chest and abs before reaching his pant line. "Should have striped of this too." he said before unzipping them. Conrad showed a sign of weakness, he'd whimpered when Clayton took his straining member into his mouth. Hawk left Duke on the edge of orgasm when he had stopped sucking on him. Duke had his chance and flipped hawk onto his stomach. Clayton s eyes widened, no one had been able to flip him over when having sex, duke was the first and he was proud. Duke positioned himself on top of Hawk before asking, "Condom?" Hawk shook his head; he wanted to experience this truly. Conrad smiled and trusted into Clayton to the point he was fucking him into the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men dressed after they were done. Hawk nodded his head, telling Duke to leave first before he went out. Breaker and Rip cord were laughing when Duke found them. "I never knew you were that way, Duke." Rip cord said trying not to laugh. Breaker wiped a tear from his eye; it was painful to laugh this hard. "What do you mean?" Duke was blushing; Hawk had passed by but ignored the conversation. "Oh, we saw EVERY thing .you and hawk." Breaker said falling on his ass. Conrad mouth fell open, Hawk turned around madder than ever. "Get up now breaker!" he yelled out. Breaker stood up, scared for his life. Rip cord tried to run away, but Duke held him back. "If you EVER tell anyone about this, you will so be out of the Joes." Hawk said through his teeth. Rip cord and Breaker nodded their heads and walked away before Hawk changed his mind. "Th-thanks." Duke said, he was embarrassed that his team-mates found out. "Don t worry." Hawk said walking away. Duke gave a small smile before going after rip cord and breaker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I GIVE I GIVE!" rip cord yelled out. Duke had pinned him to the ring s floor. They decided to settle this with a boxing match. "You better not tell anyone, or this will happen again, only worse." Duke said madly before getting off of Rip cord. Hawk was watching, he smiled before duke could see it. "Good job, get some rest, new mission tomorrow."Clayton said before leaving. Rip cord smiled, "are you going to share his bed?" he asked. Duke frowned. "No I m not; I m going to sleep in my own bed." He said before punching Rip cord in the mouth.


End file.
